Hoshikage
by MyNameIsARickRoll
Summary: Naruto is exiled from Konoha after using the Kyuubi's chakra in the Land of Wave. With no where else to go, he heads off for the first village he can find to continue life as a ninja as best he knows. Stumbling upon Hoshigakure, what could happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating my other fics for a while, but my laptop charger is broke and I can't get a hold of a new one for a little while. Just so that you guys don't think I'm dead, I'm posting up the first chapter of the first fic I ever wrote, and I will be continuing it if you think it's good- I like it quite a lot and I have a lot in store for the plot. I will finish the three stories I have up, including this one, and I will update in a cycle of a different one every day as soon as I get my charger back.**

**So review, and bare with me for the lack of updates.**

* * *

Hoshikage Chapter One

Naruto walked back into Konohagakure no Sato, nearly exhausted despite his high levels of stamina and chakra. He and his team had just completed their first A-rank mission, and during the course of it he had summoned up the Kyubi's chakra for the first time. No matter how powerful it was, it took a lot out of him and now he was exhausted. They struggled their way into the village and made their way to the debriefing they were required to attend with the Hokage. Any mission above B-rank required a debriefing with the Hokage himself, or else it was not classed as an official mission.

Upon reaching the Hokages office, and giving a detailed description of everything that had happened during the course of the mission, the jinchuuriki couldn't help but notice the shocked face of the Hokage and has advisors. One ANBU guard had left during the course of the explanation, when they had reached the portion about the Kyuubi's chakra, and as a result, the meeting was cut short. The Hokage knew that it must have been a ROOT ANBU and that they were going to report to Danzo- it was the only likely possibility. He knew it wouldn't bode well for the blond haired genin, but really there was nothing to do about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was just a figurehead now. No longer did he have much power over the ninja of the land. The only real pull he could give was regarding Naruto, and even there he had to bend at some point.

As soon as the debriefing was finished, Sarutobi was immediately called into a council meeting called by Danzo and his old teammates, Koharu and Homura. Sitting in his spot at the front of the room, he looked over the members of the council. He could count on one hand the amount of them who were ninja, and only two others- his teammates- who he could guarantee had been through as traumatic experiences he had. Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, along with Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan was there also, but both were youngsters in comparison.

''Hokage-sama, we have recently heard from Danzo-san that the demon brat has let its power free. Something must be done about this. The seal of the Yondaime cannot be as powerful as we had expected if his chakra is leaking out now, so early in his life. He is a threat to the village!'' a civilian council member yelled. Sighing heavily at the ignorance of the man, the Hokage began his speech.

''Despite what all of you may think, the chakra leakage was not the result of the seal weakening, or the seal breaking in anyway. The seal was built so that Naruto would have access to the Kyubi's chakra to aid him in battle. Admittedly, it was not supposed to take effect so early in his life, but there is the possibility it was activated by severe emotional turmoil and therefore was not his fault. He has never shown signs of the Kyubi in the past and we cannot take action against him for this.''

''So Hokage-san,'' Danzo himself began. ''You are telling me his release of the Kyubi's power relies on his emotional state? Preposterous. What you are saying is that if he were to get mad, he could set the Kyubi on us all. That is a threat to the village, and something we cannot tolerate. There are only two possible choices for the demon-child.'' the council nodded. They had discussed briefly before the Hokage's entrance and knew exactly how everything was going to happen. ''We can either exile the boy, which I am sure you do not want. He is like a grand-child to you, and despite what many of you think, I am not harsh enough to disrupt family bonds. We can do that, or...we can teach him to master his emotions by enrolling him in the ROOT training regime.''

The Hokage looked up at Danzo with a fire in his eyes. The ultimatum he had been offered was simple horrific. He could either dump his faux-grandson out of the village and abandon him for life, or he could pit him into the harsh and cruel training programme of the village's best known war hawk. ''Danzo, I refuse to allow either of these things to happen. He is a shinobi and is therefore under my rule. You cannot harm him, or force him into any training I do not want for him.''

''Oh by Hokage-san...I can.'' everyone turned to look at Danzo at this point. This was not a developement they were expecting. ''There is a law, unused but still valid, which states if emotional ties prevent you from making the best decision for the village, we can bypass your judgement and go for a direct vote in the council. It is obvious you care for the brat too much to make a fair and balanced opinion, and therefore we must hand it over to the council. There will be each clan head recieving one vote, along with myself and you, Hokage-san. This vote will decide the Kyubi-brats fate.''

Practically snatching the paper from Danzo's hand, Sarutobi began to frantically read every word on the sheet. Processing the information as quickly and as efficiently as possible, he found that there was no other way for this to happen. He couldn't think of any loop-holes, not so quickly, and his mind was less quick than the Yondaime's in coming up with rousing speeches- there was no way he was going to convince the entire council to allow him to keep Naruto in the village. He thought back to the proud face of the genin as he celebrated his first high rank mission, and the look of happiness as he declared he was going home for a long nap. It was history, and the Sandaime knew it.

''I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, declare a vote for Naruto to stay within the village.'' Not a single person in the room was surprised. It worked its way around the clan heads.

''I, Danzo Shimura, Elder of Konohagakure no Sato, declare a vote for the exile of Naruto Uzumaki.'' once again, this vote was completely expected.

''I, Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame clan, declare a vote for the exile of Naruto Uzumaki. I do not know the child personally, and therefore my vote is completely unbiased. I simply believe it is in the best well-fare of the village to eliminate any and all possible threats as early as possible. It is nothing personal Hiruzen, you understand, it is merely business.''

''I, Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan, declare a vote for Naruto Uzumaki to stay within the village. I believe you are all fools for wanting him gone. His tenant has stayed in check for 12 years, and at the slightest sign of wavering you immediately declare him a threat? Do you believe the Hokage so foolish as to allow a major threat to remain. This vote is troublesome, and you're all stupid.''

''I, Chouza Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi clan, declare a vote for the exile of Naruto Uzumaki- my reasons are the same as Shibi-san's, I believe he is correct.''

''I, Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka clan, declare a vote for the exile of Naruto Uzumaki. I believe all the valid reasons have already been stated by fellow council members.''

''I, Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka clan, declare a vote for Naruto Uzumaki to stay within Konoha. I think you should all be ashamed of yourselves, abandoning a poor pup in his time of need. You know if he was one of your own, if he had a bloodline like the Uchiha he would be forgiven all of his misdemeanours.'' for this she recieved an icy glare from Danzo.

It was hopeless, Sarutobi knew. No matter what happened, Naruto would be exiled from the village and there was nothing he could do about it. He was already planning how he was going to tell the poor boy. He had little enough already, and now he was going to lose his village as well? What more could they take from the boy? Would they cut off his hands and tongue, leaving him useless in the world outside of Konoha? Unfortunately, he couldn't put it past those who would abandon a 12 year old genin for something he had no choice in.

''I, Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Prestigious Hyuuga Clan,'' everyone sighed at this, even Danzo. ''Declare a vote for the exile of Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot have such a threat to the village inside our midst. It is nothing personal, but we must remove the infected limb before necrosis takes over the entire body. You understand my meaning, Hokage-sama.''

Unfortunately, as much as he hated it, Sarutobi did understand. He understood very clearly. Naruto was a danger to the village, as much as it pained him physically to admit it. He knew hate and scorn were enough to turn someone away from the path of light- but he knew Naruto wouldn't succumb. If only the other council-members understood the Will of Fire, they would allow Naruto to stay. They wouldn't exile him for something so completely childish. For the first time, the Sandaime truly felt his age. He wasn't just sick of paperwork, oh no. He could geniunely feel the age in his bones, the creak of bone against bone from lost cartilidge as he moved. Sighing and standing, he turned to the council.

''Very well. I am going to retire to my office. Naruto will have to letter declaring his exile tomorrow. He will have one day in which to pack all of his things and say goodbye to everyone. He will leave before sunset tomorrow, and become Konoha's first missing nin since Itachi Uchiha. He will be set as a D-rank nin, due to only being a genin, but due to his jinchuuriki status, and probability of improving his raw chakra power, he will be moved up a rank each year, until he had reached A rank status, where he will stay until proven otherwise.''

The council nodded, and inside Danzo simultaneously smirked and damned the Hokage. He was happy that the Kyuubi brat would leave the village, but saddened because he hoped beyond all hope that Sarutobi would admit him training to the Kyubi vessel, and allow him to train him. He just knew that with the jinchuuriki power he would be the perfect weapon, but the Sandaime had to just ruin it. The old man threw a wrench in one too many plans, and he would be eliminated soon enough. But that is a story for another time.

Sarutobi retired to his office and scribed out the letter. With each word he wrote, each letter he scrawled, he felt himself becoming more and more physically ill. It wasn't a sadness, no, he geniunely knew this was the wrong thing to do, yet he continued to do it as if he would die if he didn't. As much as he loved the child, he knew that the village itself was more important. The Yondaime himself had seemed to place the village above the child, and now he would have to do the same thing, although in a different circumstance.

When he finished the letter, he immediately sent it off with a nearby ANBU in a monkey mask. As much as he would have loved to deliver it himself- it was personal connection he had with Naruto- he knew he wouldn't be able to face it, and that it was better done in a more inpersonal fashion. Naruto may feel his heart break stronger, but at least he would be more ready for the outside world, where everything was dissapointing.

Naruto awoke that morning in a cheerful mood. He always slept well due to the Kyubi's recovering chakra, and last night was no different. He dreamed of swimming in a ramen ocean, on a beach made of ramen noodles which were slowly cooking in the ramen-y broth of the sea which he drank, and ate, and ate and drank until it was all gone...then he woke up. Quickly, the genin threw on his orange jumpsuit, ate some ramen and made his way outside. On his way, he saw a small piece of paper under his door. He carefully flicked it open, wary of the fact that it might be an explosive note, like the one that was on his door not too long ago.. that was a huge mess to clean.

When the note was proved to be safe, he peeled it off the door and opened it to look. He read it quickly, and broke down in tears.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_As much as I hate to say it, bad things are happening. Due to the use of Kyubi's chakra in a recent A rank mission to the Land of the Wave, you have been deemed by the Konoha council as a danger to the village. Myself, the Inuzuka, and the Nara clans voted for you to stay, but we were simply outvoted. I feel horrible for this Naruto, but as a result of the vote, you have been judged as suitable for exile. Beginning sundown today, you are a Konoha missing nin. I managed to get you one extra day to allow you to gather up as much stuff as you humanly can, and say goodbye to all of your precious people. I'm sorry for taking your dream of becoming Hokage one day away from you, but I can't change this._

_Sincerely, _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_P.S. The large black shape at the botton is a seal. Hold whatever you want over it, and when you tell it to seal it, it will be sucked into the paper. You can retrieve it later by asking the seal for it. It's not very powerful, but I made it last minute. I'm really sorry for all of this Naruto._

It took the genin-cum-missing nin a full half an hour before he dragged himself back to his feet and made his way out of his apartment. Sarutobi had given him the seal, not knowing that all he had were some shuriken, kunai and several hundred ramen cups which took less than five minutes to seal. He slowly shuffled to his teams training area. Naruto knew he was late, but he didn't care anymore- it wasn't as if he'd still be there tomorrow. Despite the clear wording in the letter it was still hard to believe, and the tears he had shed were almost reluctant to come. He felt strangely happy, and simultaneously crushed at the fact that he would be leaving Konoha. On one hand, no longer would people look upon him with disgust, but on the other, the few friends he had made would have to be bid farewell today...

When he arrived, Kakashi was strangely there already. Seeing Sasuke throwing shuriken and kunai into the dead-centre of several targets, and Sakura almost cry over her fangasming, he was mostly surprised at the look of seriousness on his sensei's face. As he drew closer, wiping off the final tear, he saw Kakashi nod and smile sadly, as if he knew what was happening. Naruto realised that as a Jounin, Kakashi probably did know- and it was the only reason he was on time for once.

Once he drew alongside Kakashi, Naruto watched as Sasuke and his fangirl trundled into line in front of him. Kakashi cleared his throat with little enthusiasm, and when he spoke, it surprised everyone except Naruto with its alarmingly sombre tone. ''Sasuke, Sakura, your teammate has something important to say. Don't interrupt, don't react strongly until he is finished, do nothing out of line or I swear to god I will send you both back to the academy, Uchiha or not.'' he added the last part glaring at the boy who was smirking, Sharingan fading from his eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat slightly louder, and, voice still thick from crying, he began. ''Hey guys...I have something really sad to tell you. Since the mission protecting the bridgebuilder in the Land of Waves, some big things have happened. What you may not know, is that the entire reason the village hates me is because I'm a jinchuuriki. When the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, he couldn't kill it- no human could- but he did the next best thing. Sealing it. He couldn't ask any parent to give up their child, so he sealed it in me- an orphan who was born on the day of the attack. No-one knew my parents, or at least that's what I was told. During the fight on the bridge, I used some the Kyuubi's chakra to defeat Haku. The council found out about this, and they don't think I'm safe anymore. Starting the end of today, I'm a Konoha missing nin...I'm being exiled.''

Sakura was stunned. She had said nothing from the beginning of the speech, and continued to say nothing right through to the end. Sasuke's smirk grew wider and he simply looked at Naruto and said five words. ''Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish.'' Turning, the Uchiha began his training again, this time threading kunai through he holes of each shuriken, causing them to grow out of the side of the target. Dejectedly, Naruto turned away as Sakura chased after Sasuke again. She hadn't said anything, and that had put him down.

As he began to walk away, he was stopped by Kakashi. Upon turning, he saw a scroll. It wasn't large, but it looked precious, bound in a thick red ribbon. Kakashi began to speak again. ''This is the scroll for my own technique...the Chidori. I need you to take it and learn it- it might save your life one day. I'm only a Jounin, I can't change your predicament, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Take care of yourself Naruto.''

The genin nodded and left the training ground, feeling prouder than ever that Kakashi was his sensei. When push came to shove, the man knew what to do.

By the end of the day, he had said goodbye to everyone. He had seen off Teuchi and Ayame at the ramen stand, he had said goodbye to Chouji and Kiba- despite the fact they argued, it was only a good natured rivalry- he had bid farewell to Hinata-chan and Shino, and then made his way to the gate. The sun was setting and he didn't really have anything left to do. He began the long walk out of Konoha. His headband had a scratch directly through the leaf, and was tied around his arm now, no longer feeling proud of being a Konoha nin. With no where to go, he set of randomly. He just knew this would end up more confusing than his life already was, and that was saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, loyal readers! This chapter is a timeskip from the last one. Naruto was 12 when the previous chapter happened, and there's been a timeskip of ten years- I don't think I have to tell you what age that makes him. I've also added something very interesting (to me) and I hope you guys will like it. So read through the chapter, tell me what you think, and updates of the other stories won't be too long- my charger arrives in the mail soon. It was mah birfday today.**

_**Hoshikage Chapter Two - **_

''Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, do you understand your mission?'' the Godaime Hokage Tsunade asked.

''Aye Aye, Hokage-sama!'' Kakashi replied earnestly, showing more enthusiasm than she had ever seen from him. Seriously, only missions brought him this joy- well, that and his Icha Icha book series. ''We are to go along to Hoshigakure. The village has recently begun a proper ninja academy and has managed to garner enough votes for the Hoshikage to become a recognised Kage. This was unexpected for all of the ninja villages, and you want me and Kurenai-san to go along, as well as our old teams to check out what has happened to make such a change in Hoshigakure. You have arranged a meeting with this new Kage, and you will for us to attempt an alliance with them if you deem them worthy.''

''Hai, Kakashi-san, that's the gist of it. Remember, we want you to spar with him and only request the alliance if you deem him up to your standards.'' was the reply he was given.

Kakashi nodded, and he left the Hokage's office with Kurenai. Absentmindedly, he grasped her hand, thinking over everything that has happened within the last few years. Kiba had been killed, along with Akamaru, in a fight against the Akatsuki who suspected Naruto had never been removed from the village. After the Akatsuki ''Zombie Brothers'' Kakuzu and Hidan were defeated, Sasuke had realised that he was more likely to gain strength in Konoha. He had returned from Orochimaru, and been placed under house arrest for a year. After that time, he had risen to the rank of Jonin and was now leading his own genin team. After the death of Asuma, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to comfort Kurenai, and not too long afterwards the two had begun dating. They also went on the vast majority of missions together, due to how Kurenai's skill in genjutsu perfectly complimented Kakashi's skill in ninjutsu.

Due to the death of Kiba, Hinata had gone into private tutelage in the Hyuuga clan, and could now be seen beating the be-jesus out of Neji in the training grounds. Having devoted herself to becoming stronger, she was now back in line as heir to the Hyuuga, and was one of the more powerful Jonin ninja in Konoha. Shino had remained as a team-mate of Kurenai, and as a result had become rather good friends with Kakashi- rumours had gone around that the two had seen him without his sunglasses, although the two vehemently denied it.

Sakura had gone into private training with Tsunade, and when it had finished, she had returned to Sai and Sasuke, her team members, worthy of being a Jonin, the title she had achieved at the time. The three had become notorious as one of the best teams around, and along with Kakashi, Kurenai and Shino, they were known for being one of the most proficient sets of fighters in all of Konoha. Sai and Sasuke had begun a friendly rivalry, much like the one Sasuke had once grudgingly held with Naruto before he was exiled.

Only recently had Hoshigakure become recognised as a major village, and the new Kage was rumoured to be immensely powerful. If this was so, Tsunade wanted to garner their alliance before Kumo or Iwa could manage to gain one, as in their weakened state against the Akatsuki leader Pain, they were still ripe for the picking against any strong military force that may wish to overthrow them. Because of this alliance, it was nothing spectacular to deduce the she should send the two most powerful teams out of Konoha for the most important mission in Konoha.

After gathering all the teams and briefing them, the Konoha team set off from the Leaf village, on a beeline for the Land of Bears, and the city of Hoshigakure. The village hidden in the Stars.

They arrived in Hoshigakure, completely sick of border checks. After having their papers checked on eleven completely seperate occasions, and having themselves searched more throroughly on every mile closer to the village, the sextuplet were completely ready to drop. Unfortunately they couldn't. They had a meeting with the Hoshikage, and the knew exactly where to head. They hadn't been instructed on the location of the Hoshikage in the town, and there was no tower in sight- however, ever since they were in the village, they couldn't help but feel nearly oppressed by the weight of the chakra they felt from the center of town. It was pleasant in feeling, but they just weren't used to it, and as such it was slightly too much to handle.

They continued their journey to the Hoshikage ''location'' as they couldn't really call it a tower, completely exhausted. Upon entering the building - which didn't look too much different to the surrounding buildings, only it was pure white and built with pillars holding up a large porch- the weight of the chakra became ever heavier. Kakashi was feeling slightly weighed down, and even Sasuke could tell whoever was in possession of this chakra was much more powerful than he was- something he wasn't capable of readily admitting to anyone, let alone people he worked with everyday, such as Sakura and Sai.

Checking in with the secretary, they entered the large room behind the main desk. The entire room was small, cosy and unassuming. It looked almost exactly like the Hokage's office, with the exception of the colour scheme. Everything here was black and white, monochrome, as if they had stepped into a sketch of Sai's. Sai almost completely blended into the scenery, as his pale skin and dark skin fit in well. The man behind the desk, however was nothing like any of the previous Hokage's, and the aura he emitted was not at all similar either. The chakra in the room was almost crippling, and the aura which came off the man was geniunely an aura- he was surrounded by a fierce blue chakra, which seemed completely natural and showed no signs of growing smaller. He was wearing a skin-tight black suit directly which covered his entire body, with a thin zip going down the back. The chest was covered by a light gold chestplate which was carved with runic symbols, which glowed and seemed to move around the chestplate. On his belt were several long blades in sheathes, and his arms had guards with designs that matched the chest plate- otherwise he had no armour. On his face was a mask. Completely smooth all of the way around with the exception of his eyes, which had two circular holes, and his mouthpiece, which contained slits in the gold showing his lower jaw. **(He looks like Karl Kroenen from Hellboy, except the modern version ./ , just like that except with jaw holes, not slits.)**

He pointed lightly to a set of chairs which were located directly in front of his desk, and indicated for the people who had only just entered to take a seat on them. The chairs all looked soft and comfortable, and forgetting all necessary ninja protocol, they slumped down into the chairs with zero hesitation. As soon as they were in seated position, they all sighed in relief as they saw the aura around the Hoshikage completely drop into non-existance, the air suddenly becoming several times more breathable.

The Hoshikage looked towards them, questioningly- or at least, what they guessed was questioningly, as the masked figure turned his head and leaned against the desk in a curious motion. He looked directly at them, and set in a completely, unfitting, soft voice

''Why are you here?''

Every single person from Konoha was taken aback by the voice which seemed completely unfitting. It was different from anything they had ever heard, but at the same time, was oddly familiar to them.

Kakashi leant forward too, his eyes meeting the eye holes which seemed to bore into them. ''We are here as an emissary from Konohagakure no Sato. The Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju has sent us along for several reasons. The first of which is as a major message from the entire five states of the Five, now Six, Elemental Nations. We wish to know how you have managed to elevate both the Hoshikage position and the position as Hoshigakure overall into a very prestigious level. As a secondary request, we would like you to prove to the Godaime your viability as a Kage of the Six Elemental Nations. As such, we request a spar with your, all six of us against you. If you are truly of Kage level, you will be able to take us on, even if you lose you should retain your dignity and manage to stay successful in the fight.''

The Hoshikage looked and twisted his head, once again in the curious manner. As he watched, the eye holes quickly snapped open from plain black, revealing one cerulean blue eye, and the other a purple eye, rippled from the center outwards, the concentric circles gradually growing thinner and wider spaced toward the outer edges of his sclera. It was visible that it was a transplant, the flesh around the eye was visibly disturbed, as if it were a quick job done by a novice medic nin. From Sakura's training, she could tell that with the eye transplant of a dojutsu, combined with the obvious lack of professionalism in the surgery, the man should have had severe infection and died shortly afterwards. Kakashi himself could only gasp, along with the other people in the room not looking out for medical signs of turmoil. They all recognised it as the Rinnegan, the Samsara Eye which Pain, leader of the Akatsuki had in his sockets when he had invaded Konoha. From this transplant, and lack of Akatsuki action, it was obvious this eye was taken from him, due to the Rinnegan being a transcendant bloodline, which only one or two people in an entire family could have from start to finish.

''I accept. You will have access to the three scrolls I have prepared in case of this event as a pre-emptive measure in analysis of my results on leading Hoshigakure. As for the spar, I shall gather the Chunin and above ranked nin to act as witnesses to the spar. You have three hours to read the scrolls and then it will happen. I will once again release my chakra in order to allow you to know where I am, and you shall arrive there at precisely that time,'' he said glaring at Kakashi. His knowledge of the Jonin's habits unnerving them slightly. ''or else there will be no spar for you.''

At that point, the eye holes closed, the chakra field re-started, bursting from the Kage, and he continued his paperwork, completely unfettered by the lack of vision. He was literally proving Tsunade right when she said, ''This work is so boring, I could do it with my eyes wide shut.''

In the two hours following the conversation, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai read through the scrolls, each team with one scroll, split into pairs, and then rotating every hour. Once all of the scrolls have been read, and all of them had been blown away by the economic success the new Hoshikage had brought to the village. Some of the strategies which were set in place three years ago were still bringing in hundreds of thousands of ryo each month, and at this rate, they were sure Hoshigakure earnt more in one week than Konoha did biannually. It wouldn't be long before the Village Hidden in the Stars surpassed every other city in wealth, possibly with the exception of Iwa, who earnt a large amount of money from selling raw minerals and gemstones to the other ninja villages.

Kakashi was astounded by the know-how of such a Kage. He had never met a single person before with the exception of maybe Iruka who had the ability to completely sort out a countries economics within three years, and at the same time, elevate it above all the other villages in terms of ninja power. All of the Hoshigakure genin went straight to other countries for extended training, but now they were staying, and it was rumoured that amongst this economic genius, the Hoshikage still found time to educate the pupils of the academy and the genins right up to genin level...individually!

They hadn't quite realised how long they had been there, when suddenly the oppressive chakra layer arose again, sources far off to the west. Following Kakashi, the ninja made their way over to where the Hoshikage was emitting his power. Kakashi and Sasuke felt quite smug, which they voiced to the team.

''Constantly putting out this pure level of chakra, there's no way he'll even be able to put out a mere chunin level jutsu! Sure, he may have a lot of chakra, but he obviously haously. Whilst not verbally agreeing, incredulously. Whilst not verbally agreeing, Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, and gave a smug 'hmph.''

It took a full ten minutes for them to reach the large stadium they sensed the chakra coming from. As Kakashi and the team entered the colisseum, they expected to see the Hoshikage dripping with sweat and literally giving the scent of exhaustion. Instead, they found him stood stark upright, the aura of blue flame still whipping around him, breathing silently, and as masked as he was earlier in the day at his office. After a total of 10 minutes giving off a level of chakra each second that even Sasuke lacked, they were astounded by his power. Taking a taijutsu stance, and lowering the level of chakra output, it became clear that the Hoshikage took no introductions. The Konoha team prepared themselves for battle.

Dashing forward, Kakashi swung a fist toward the Hoshikage. As he distracted him with the obvious strike, Sasuke appeared from behind, silenced chidori charged and plunged his fist directly through the Hoshikages chest. The blood splattered all over Kakashi and he was astounded...it was over...with one attack. Just as he turned to rub his head, he felt his skull snap backwards from a powerful blow. The 'deceased' Hoshikage promptly poofed out of existance, a second rising behind Kakashi, and catching the Jonin surprised, and punched again, throwing him into a shocked Sasuke. As the two tumbled back, they saw the Hoshikage raise his fist, and open his hand palm facing upwards. At the same time, they found themselves crashing into nothing which felt as powerful as a brick wall.

Then, they were sucked back towards him. The masked man moved slightly to the left as they flew, and the two elite Jonins crashed into their surprised teammates.

''You'll have to try harder than that to defeat me.'' the Hoshikage said, no ounce of smugness in his voice. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately activated their ANBU issue tanto's, electrifying them. At the same time, Shino unleashed his bugs, Sakura jumped forward fists almost glowing with chakra, Sai quickly scribbled a lion onto his paper which jumped from the scroll, and then Kurenai began casting a genjutsu. At that point, when she expected the familiar rush of chakra activating a genjutsu, none of it left her. Opening her eyes, confounded at the lack of genjutsu effect, she saw the dual blades which were slid out of the Hoshikages sleeve fending off both Kakashi and Sasuke at one time, whilst his free hand took on Sakura, and he fended off the lion with pure evasive skill. Kurenai was shocked then his right arm quickly accelerated its movement speed and threw his sword into the air, ejecting it from his wrist. As it fell, he quickly struck three pressure points on Sasuke's neck, quickly putting him down for a few moments, and caught the blade exactly back in the hole built into his suit which held the blade firmly. As the Uchiha rose again, he kicked him harshly in the face, and then continued fighting.

Leaping back, Kakashi went through a set of hand seals. ''Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'' he yelled, breathing the large ball of raging flame toward the Hoshikage. Seeing the man become engulfed in flame, Kakashi put himself on guard. He had learnt quickly that this Kage was no-one to underestimate, taking on three Jonin rank ninja _simultaneously _along with an ink monster and winning as well. The flame was quickly absorbed and when Kakashi looked again, he saw the mouthpiece of the mask had taken it in, and launched the jutsu back with twice the strength as it was sent with, in a different direction. Quickly, the ink lion was eaten by the flame, and when they looked again, the ink was evaporated.

Reappearing in a flash of speed next to the scribbling Sai, the Hoshikage raised his blade arm, and brought it firmly down over the artists neck and collarbone, dropping him to the ground. After this, the Hoshikage kicked him quickly in his ribs and the face, putting the first challenger out of comission. Practically teleporting with speed, the Hoshikage appeared next to Kurenai, and repeated the process, except without the blow to the face, merely pressing another pressure point, putting the secong challenger out of the battle.

Kakashi quickly jerked up his headband, revealing his Sharingan which was swirling quickly. Realising the severity of the battle, Sasuke also focused chakra to his eyes, making the Sharingan glow into existance, this time the Mangekyou, which he had earned through nothing put pure hard work, rather than killing his best friend...it looked like killing Orochimaru was enough to warrant the activation of the dojutsu extention form.

Quickly, Sasuke and Kakashi winced from the chakra which was literally pouring off of the Hoshikage. It was considerably more than they had combined, and from what the Copy Ninja could tell he had more to spare, and he couldn't even hear him breathing harshly. It sounded exactly the same as it had when he had started. He only had four competitors left to fight, Shino Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura and he was in a much better state than they were. Sakura looked to be nursing a broken arm, Sasuke and Kakashi showed no sign of improving the odds- Sasuke even had signs of a black eye forming - and Shino's bugs weren't even getting anywhere close to the boy. It looked like even if they latched on and fed for an hour they would drop dead from overfeeding, and he would still not be tired.

''I grow tiresome of this, none of you can defeat me.'' the Hoshikage said. Once again, his voice didn't even hold pride, he was talking as if he were reading facts out from a text book.

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded to each other, rushing in from two different directions, with Sakura approaching directly from the rear. Sasuke grasped a hold of the arm nearest him, and Kakashi clashed with his blade, as Sakura thrust he fist forward to his spine. As the fist struck, and Sakura yelled her success, the Jonins all smirked at success...before they realised that the fist was through the Hoshikage...who was completely clear...and taking the attack as if it were nothing. Quickly solidifying himself, he held Sakura's fist around his displaced organs, and focused his chakra into the arm, crumpling the bone and burning the flesh.

Sasuke and Kakashi were stunned...space time techniques...the highest level of ninjutsu's, and his chakra flares weren't even mildly decreasing. Drawing his arm back, he crushed Sasuke's nose with a punch rivalling the strength of Tsunade, and then struck out at Kakashi with his hidden blade in the second arm, slicing his blade in half and knee-capping the elite Jonin. He held his two blades to their throats, and kicked a pained Sakura harshly in the chest, causing her to pass out from the chakra he passed through the foot directly into her heart, making her literally die for five seconds.

Kakashi was stunned, this unknown had just defeated the five strongest Konoha ninja outside of the Hokage herself and Jiraiya, without breaking a sweat, simultaneously.

''Who are you?'' Kakashi panted as he climbed to his feet.

In response, the Hoshikage rose his hand up to his mask, and snapping back a few buckles, he revealed himself to the Konoha ninja.

Stood in front of them, older but much the same, was definately a Rinneganned version of Naruto Uzumaki..the exile from ten years ago.


End file.
